Mencairnya Pangeran Salju
by cup.chocochip
Summary: Ketika kisah cinta pada pandangan pertama sudah terdengar basi. Kisah cinta Sasuke dan Naruto yang tumbuh dari rasa saling membutuhkan. Dalam petualangan mereka di tengah hutan bersalju, yang menggiring pada makna arti kata cinta sejati. Genre:Petualangan, Romance, Humor, dan Horror. Sasu x fem Naru #merayakan SafOnixDay


**Two Shot:**

 **~MENCAIRNYA PANGERAN SALJU~**

 **Bagian Pertama**

.

 **Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kisimoto-san dake.**

 **Cerita ini milik Cup Chocochip**

 **Pair : Sasu femNaru**

 **Merayakan SafOnixDay2016**

Genre: Adventure (gj), romance (abal-abal), humor (garing), dll.

No Copas, No plagiat. Dilarang mengcopy seluruh atau sebagian cerita ini.

 _._

 _masa lalu_

'pikiran,' cek.

"Percakapan," cek.

 **Penting :**

Kereta Salju: Kalian tahu kreta salju milik santa calaus…. Pijakan besinya hampir seperti itu (kereta salju tidak memiliki roda). Tapi permukaanya hanya seperti sebuah papan kayu datar. Bukan berbentuk kursi atau cekungan. Lebih mirip bangku kayu tanpa sandaran dengan pijakan pijakan besi (berfungsi sebagai roda) di bawahnya.

INI BUKAN CERITA HORROR. Malah maksudnya HUMOR

* * *

-Cup Chocochip- Cup Chocochip- Cup Chocochip-

* * *

Salju..

Salju...

Hutan telah bersembnyi. Pada selimut putih berbentuk butiran. Tiap zamrudnya tersimpan kian dalam. Merahasiakan kapan datangnya musim semi. Menyimpan rapat tiap harta pada tumpukan yang turun ke bumi. Dalam selimut salju di tengah hutan sunyi.

 _Sraaak…_

 _Sraaak…_.

Gesekan antara salju dan besi beku membentuk suara. Tercipta oleh gerakan sebuah kereta salju yang diatrik dalam hutan cemara. Ketenangan yang tercipta dalam hutan sunyi, terusik oleh gerak pelan seorang wanita yang tengah menariknya. Sebuah kereta yang membawa sosok yang tak berdaya. Jasad laki-laki yang berlumuran darah dan tak lagi bergerak dari posisi. Dibawa kedalam putihnya hutan malam ini.

Kemana perginya Sang wanita pembawa jasad.

Kenapa ia mencari arah dalam gelapnya malam.

Atau tatapan yang seolah mencari tempat bersembunyi.

Tempat paling tersembnyi di hutan sunyi.

Apa yang ia cari?

Kemana ia pergi?

Atau jawaban dari pertanyaan dasar.

Apa yang telah terjadi?

.

Maka, kisah ini kita awali dari sebuah penginapan elit di daerah wisata yang biasa di jadikan tempat liburan musim dingin. Sebuah daerah bersalju tebal dengan pemandangan gunung putih tinggi menjulang. Penginapan yang memberikan berbagai fasilitas yang dijamin akan memuaskan tiap pengunjung yang datang. Tapi juga akan menarif mahal fasilitas yang telah digunakan, berdasarkan kepuasan yang mereka dapatkan dalam kunjungannya.

Uchiha Resort, yang baru saja dibangaun dan dibuka beberapa hari yang lalu, kini tegah melakukan upaya pemasaran untuk usaha penginapan mereka tersebut.

"Aku tidak mau memakai baju itu!" Kata seorang wanita bersurai kuning, berkulit putih, bermata biru jernih itu, sambil melemparkan baju yang akan ia kenakan pada asistennya.

"Kau harus memakainya Naruto. Kau sudah menandatangani surat perjanjian," Kata wanita yang juga bersurai kuning tapi dengan intensitas kuning yang lebih memudar dan panjang rambut yang lebih dibanding dengan wanita yang baru saja ia panggil Naruto.

"Itu terlalu terbuka. Aku tidak mau… Ini musim dingin, bagaimana kalau nanti aku kena flu," Tolak Naruto dengan wajah cemberut. ' _Memang susah berurusan dengan model pendatang baru yang masih naif.'_ Pikir Ino.

"Tapi ini sudah tuntutan kerja," Kata asistenya lagi, mencoba membujuk.

"Bisakah kita segera memulai ini sebelum sore." Kata sutradara yang kini dalam suasana hati yang buruk, jengkel dengan prilaku model pendatang baru yang sok-sokan pilih-pilih pakaian yang akandikenakan. Harusnya dia bersyukur karena dapat membintangi iklan besar milik Uchiha, yang mungkin akan dapat mendongkarak kepopularitasanya. Tapi wanita berusia 17 tahun yang bernama Naruto ini malah bersikap seenaknya sendiri dan tidak mau menerima permintaan klien.

Naruto menadang malu kearah direktur yang memberikan tatapan jengkel padanya.

"Kalau begitu Ino-san saja yang pakai," Kata Naruto menyerah.

"Naruto….." Aisten yang bernama Ino itupun sudah kehabisan daya untuk membujuk artisnya atau sahabatnya tersebut untuk memakai kostumnya.

"Ada apa ini?" Sebuah suara besar dan berat terdengar dari pintu masuk penginapan mewah. Seorang laki-laki tinggi besar berpostur tegap, kulit putih, mata hitam, dan berrambut reven berjalan kearah mereka dengan angkuh.

"Maaf, Uchiha Sasuke sama. Naruto-san masih tidak bersedia memakai kostum untuk syuting iklan," Mungkin karena terlalu jengkel, Sang Produser langsung mengadu pada laki-laki yang ia panggil Uchiha tersebut.

"Ini juga kesalahanku," Kata Sasuke lirih seoalah-olah tengah berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian menatap Naruto dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala dengan pandangan benci."Kau! Kalau kau tidak bisa bersikap professional. Pulanglah!" Katanya dengan tegas.

"Siapa kau! Brani menceramahiku." Kata Naruto menyalak marah.

"Naruto, dia pemilik Penginapan ini…" Kata Ino berbisik padanya.

"Hah…. Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?" Kata Naruto tidak kalah lirih berbisik pada Ino yang ada di sampingnya. Ia tidak lagi berani menatap laki-laki yang ada di depanya tersebut. Malu akan perkataan spontannya. "Ah, maafkan saya karena telah berteriak pada anda, Uchiha-sama. He-he-he," Kata Naruto sambil tertawa malu.

"Pakai kostummu dan segera selesaikan ini," Kata Sasuke dan hendak meninggalkan kerumunan, sebelum wanita bernama Naruto yang membuatnya jengkel itu berbicara kembali.

"Anda menyuruh saya memakai pakaian yang terbuka seperti itu di tengah cuaca dingin seperti ini. Anda sangat tidak ber-kepri-kemanusiaan!"Naruto mengeja kata terakhir dengan kesusahan. Sasuke yang sedari tadijengkel dengan tindakan model konyol itu langsung berbalik dan memberikan tatapan garang padanya. Ini sama sekali bertentangan dengan prinsipnya yang selalu menekankan bahwa 'Orang bodoh itu merepotkan. Orang bodoh hanya untuk dimanfaatkan, tidak untuk dijadikan teman.'

Demi apa dia menuruti Chichi-ue nya untuk menjadikan model dodol ini bintang dalam pengiklanan Resort boleh, bodohnya minta ampun.

"Ber-pri-kemanusiaan Dobe! Otakmu sudah jelas tidak menjual. Jadi lakukan semua dengan tubuhmu," Kata Sasuke sadis, sambil menunjukan tampang mencemoh.

Naruto yang sejak awal memiliki kulit seputih salju, kini menjadi semerah tomat oleh karena mulut pedas tuan muda di depanya.

"KAU! Aku memang model, tapi aku bukan seperti pelacur yang menjual tubuhku!" Kata Naruto semakin keras.

Sasuke memberikan seringai jahatnya pada Naruto sekali lagi.

'Cih dasar model dodol sok suci.'

"Aku akan memberimu uang lebih dan lakukan seperti yang mereka lakukan."Kata Sasuke yang siap meninggalkan posisinya tepat ketika sebuah benda melayang ke arahnya.

Puk—Puk..

"Terima itu Teme berengsek!"

Dua benda berupa bikini dan celana pendek telah mendarat mulus di atas kepala Sasuke. Pantat ayam yang dulunya dibiarkan begitu saja, kini telah di pasangi celana pendek berbulu putih dan pasanganya yang berupa bikini. Bikini dan celana pendek itulah yang seharusnya Naruto pakai saat syuting di tengah salju dan cuaca -10 drajat.

Sasuke mengambil benda yang kini tengah bersarang di pucuk kepalanya, dan memberikan benda itu pada sekertarisnya dengan wajah geram menahan marah.

"Pecat dia dan cari penggantinya!" Katanya cepat dan langsung meninggalkan lokasi.

Naruto telah kembali ke kamarnya, masih termenung melamuni peristiwa yang baru saja ia alami. Ia tidak mengira pekerjaan seorang model seberat ini. Naruto pikir model adalah seseorang yang berlenggak-lenggok di atas _catwalk,_ mengenakan pakaian keren, dan disuguhi tepuk tangan oleh semua orang. Tapi yang ia temui justru lebih meankutkan dari yang ia pikirkan.

Ini sebenarnya bermula oleh ajakan seseorang teman ibunya yang seorang disainer ternama. Ia ingin memperkerjakan Naruto sebagai model baju untuk peragaan busana terbaru karyanya. Busana-busana yang akan di pamerkan adalah baju untuk pekerja kantoran yang sangat cantik dan sopan menurut Naruto. Maka Ayahnya pun menyetujui ide ibunya itu. Tapi tidak berhenti di sana, setelah penampilanya yang memukau dalam peragaan busana, banyak tawaran yang lain datang padanya. Salah satunya adalah untuk pengiklanan penginapan ini.

Sebagai seorang pendatang baru yang bahkan sangat baru, mendapat tawaran iklan oleh nama besar Uchiha, merupakan prestasi besar yang membuat pihak Naruto dan menejemen langsung setuju bahkan tanpa membuang-buang banyak waktu dan tenaga untuk rapat usulan kerjasama. Tapi keputusan Naruto ini malah menghancurkan impiannya sendiri dalam sekejab.

Modeling adalah cita-cita Naruto sejak kecil. Timbul dari hobi sang ayah yang senang sekali memotret dirinya dengan pose-pose lucu, dan ibunya yang suka memakaikan pakaian-pakaian cantik. Tapi tidak seperti ibunya yang mendukung penuh keputusan Naruto yang ingin menjadi model, ayahnya justru menolak keras cita-cita tersebut. Dengan alasan takut bila terjadi apa-apa pada putrinya. Bahkan masih teringat ingatan ketika dirinya berumur 7 tahun, tepatnya saat berlibur ke pantai.

* * *

 **Flash Back**

 _"Naruto-chan pakai jaket ini ya… Kau tidak boleh pakai pakaian seperti ini di depan umum," Minato memasangkan sebuah jaket tipis pada Naruto yang masih berumur 7 tahun._

 _"Kenapa Tou-chan?" Tanya Naruto polos._

 _"Nanti kamu diincar sama laki-laki hidung belang. Diculik, dan dibawa lari oleh pria tidak bertanggung jawab. Pokoknya Tou-chan tidak mau kamu menunjukan tubuhmu didepan umum ok!" Kata Minato mendramatisir._

 _"Un, wakarimashita." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum manis. Mengerti sifat ayahnya yang selalu ingin melimdunginya._

 _"Kenapa ini? Lepas jaketmu Naruto-chan. Kasan kan sudah membelikanmu bikini imut untuk kau pakai di pantai," Kushina yang merupakan ibu dari Naruto, kaget ketika memasuki kamar dan menemukan anaknya telah memakai baju yang tidak sesuai dengan tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi._

 _"Kata Tou-chan gak boleh…" Lagi-lagi dengan nada polos yang membuat Minato langsung ingin melompat dan memeluk putrinya._

 _"Un,un.. Enak saja mereka, main lihat tubuh princessku," Kata Minato tidak memperdulikan ._

 _"Huh… Dasar bapak-bapak over…" Sambil menggeleng-geleng pasrah mengetahui kelakuan sang suami yang terlalu berlebihan pada putri semata wayangnya._

 **End Flash Back**

* * *

Lalu saat disuguhi perintah untuk menggunakan bikini kelinci berbulu di tengah salju, dan juga efek didikan overprotectif ayahnya, menjadikan Naruto bimbang dan takut akan keputusan untuk mendalami perannya.

 _Jadi apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan?_

Tok-Tok-Tok (Suara pintu diketuk)

Krieeet…..

"Boleh aku masuk." Sebuah kepala menyepul dari balik pintu.

"Ino-san," Kata Naruto sepontan ketika melihat sahabatnya mendongakan kepala di sela-sela pintu yang terbuka.

"gaimana ini Naruto…" kata Ino yang secara tiba-tiba telah duduk di sampingnya.

"Huft~ Aku tidak tau…" Naruto memelas sambil menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Kau tidak boleh egois Naruto. Kau tahu, menejemen kita ini hanya menejemen kecil, dan bisa dikatakan kurang modal. Dengan kau membatalkan kontrak secara sepihak. Berarti kita harus mengganti ganti rugi senilai dua kali lipat honormu, juga biaya Penginapan elit, plus biaya trasportasi, dan jangan lupa, biaya pulang. Saat menerima kontrak ini, kami merasa ini adalah impian yang terwujud. Tapi kau dengan cukup bijak membangunkan kami dalam sekejap. Kau sadar telah menghancurkan impian banyak orang Naruto. Nasip managenmen kita ada di tanganmu," Ino yang dari tadi cukup sabar dengan Naruto, akhirnya angkat bicara mengenai ketidak profesionalan sahabatnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Mereka memintaku untuk memakai bikini kelinci di tengah salju. Tentu saja aku keberatan," pembelaan Naruto.

"Bukankah cita-citamu ingin menjadi model profesional. Apakah itu hanya basa-basi bagimu. Tapi perlu kau tahu, cita-citaku untuk menjadi manger yang mengorbitkan banyak artis terkenal bukanlah sebuah omong kosong. Jadi maukah kau menolong sahabatmu ini untuk mengembalikan harga dirinya yang telah dicap 'tidak becus' oleh mereka?" Kata Ino mohon pada artisnya.

"Maaf Ino, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyusahkanmu. Sekarang sudah tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan. Aku sudah dipecat," Kata Naruto tidak bersemangat. Merasa impianya telah pupus.

"Kau bisa membujuk Uchiha-sama untuk menerimamu kembali."

"Caranya?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya meragukan nasehat sahabatnya.

* * *

 **-Cup Chocochip- Cup Chocochip- Cup Chocochip-**

* * *

Ditengah hamparan salju, tepatnya diantara dua tebing tinggi yang curam. Tempat paling setrategis untuk olahraga selancar, juga merupakan ketinggian paling berbahaya bila tidak siap untuk menuruniya. Di atas tebing terdapat jalan setapak yang landai diatara kedua turunan curam pada kedua sisinya. Sasuke sedang meninjau lokasi sambil menjelaskan kepada para klien untuk mendukung proyek baru perusahaannya.

"Dari sini, kita dapat melihat potensi bagus untuk membuat lintasan seluncur salju kedua bagi pengunjung yang ingin mendapatkan lintasan yang lebih menantang, dan pastinya dengan keamanan yang terjamin,"

Sasuke menunjuk pemandangan yang tersuguh dari atas tebing tersebut. Walau mungkin tebing sebelah kiri telah dibangun lintasan seluncur yang baik. Tapi tebing bagian kanan masih belum terjamah, terpengaruh oleh kepopuleran kawasan berbahaya di belakang lokasi yang akan mereka bagun.

Wilayah belakang tebing sebelah kanan memiliki tingkat kecuraman sangat eksrtim, pohon-pohon cemara yang tumbuh tidak beraturan, hingga sebuah jurang dalam yang berada di tengah-tengahnya. Wilayah tersebut bahkan tidak di tinggali oleh seekor binatang pun. juga banyaknya rumor aneh yang berdedar seputar keangkeran tebing tersebut.

"Ini sangat bagus Uchiha-sama. Tapi saya dengar disini pernah ada kasus bunuh diri. Dan arwah wanita berkimono merah tersebut menghantui tempat ini," Kata salah satu klien yang terlihat ragu.

"Itu hanya trik supaya anda sekalian tidak jadi menanam saham pada proyek ini. Itu tergantung pada masalah kepercayaan saudara. Apakah anda sekalian percaya pada perusahaan saya, atau pada hantu itu?" Kata Sasuke menantang.

Semua orang mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju, dan mulai berunding memutuskan keputusan final. Terlihat ekspresi puas terpancar di wajah mereka. Sasuke yang merasa telah memenagkan situasi, mulai melihat sekelilingnya dengan cermat. ' _Proyek besarku yang pertama akan segera tercapai.'_ Katanya dalam hati.

"Pstt—pstt—Uchiha-san! Uchiha-san!"

Sebuah suara desisan mengagetkan mereka.

"Siapa di sana?" Sasuke memberi peringatan pada sosok yang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak.

Kemudian keluarlah mahluk surai kuning bermata biru dari sana.

"He-he-he… Ini aku. Naruto." Kata Naruto sambil melet. Merasa bersalah karena telah membuat takut klien-klien Sasuke.

"Kakashi, bisa tolong ajak tuan-tuan ini untuk berkeliling sebentar. Aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi." Kata Sasuke, menyuruh sekertarisnya untuk melanjutkan.

"Baik Uchiha-sama. Mari Tuan-tuan," Kata Kakashi kemudian. Meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke di sana.

"Mau apa?" Kata Sasuke ketus _to the point._ Ingin segera mengakhiri kontrak kerjasama dengan wanita aneh di depanya. Mungkin kata-katanya tadi belum cukup mewakili atau belum di mengerti oleh otak kecil si gadis. Maka dari itu Sasuke memutuskan untuk berbicara dua mata untuk memngkhirinya.

"Anda sangat galak sekali tuan. Nanti cepat keriput kayak saudaranya lho!" Kata Naruto yang telah mengetahui silsilah keluarga Uchiha dan seberapa berbahaya mereka dari Ino sahabatnya.

"Cepat katakan maksudmu dan enyah dariku." Sasuke mulai bergerak dari posisinya sambil melihat-lihat wilayah sekitar, diikuti Naruto yang kesusahan menyeimbangkan langkahnya di tanah bersalju.

"He-he-he. Begini… Um…. Maaf yang tadi. Tapi apa boleh aku tetap membintangi iklan itu?" Kaki pendek milik Naruto mendapat kesulitan untuk mengikuti langkah jenjang Sasuke, hingga ia harus sedikit berlari kecil untuk menyeimbangkan jarak mereka.

"Hem… Kau berubah pikiran? Sudah menyesal?" Sasuke berhenti mendadak, membuat Naruto harus menggunakan rem kakinya agar tidak menabarak tubuh laki-laki dengan tinggi 180 cm di depanya.

"Iya… Aku menyesal sekali.. Terima aku lagi ya…ya…ya.." Nada manja serta gerakan memohon dengan menyatukan kedua telapak tanganya kedepan, telah ia luncurkan demi mengambil simpati orang ketus didepannya.

Sasuke yang menemukan sebuah bangku rendah tanpa sandaran, berbahan kayu kuat, dengan kaki-kaki kursi berbahan besi kokoh, tengah bertengger rapi di atas salju tepat di depanya, dan kemudian memutuskan untuk mendudukinya. Ia ingin mendengarkan rengekan putus asa dari orang yang ia anggap menyebalkan itu. Sasuke tidak akan puas sebelum membuat wanita di depanya berlutut dan memohon. Bahkan kalau perlu ia ingin melihat wanita itu mengemis untuk mendapat pekerjaanya kembali.

"Kalau begitu kau harus memakainya saat ini, didepanku!" Kata Sasuke. Ia duduk di kursi didepanya dengan angkuh, sambil menyilangkan kakinya di depan. Menatap Naruto dari ujung kaki sampai kepala dengan tatapan merendahkan. Melihat si gadis yang bersungut memelas dengan beberapa dedaunan kering menempel pada rambutnya. Mungkin hasil dari tindakannya bersembunyi di semak-semak kering bersalju. Sebodoh apapun wanita yag pernah ia kencani, tidak pernah ia temui wanita yang lebih bodoh dari pada seseorang yang kini berdiri di depanya. Wanita konyol yang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak hanya untuk menemuinya. Akhirnya tatapan merendakan itu diakhiri dengan seringai jahat pada tawanya.

"KAU!—" Naruto hampir kehilangan diri kembali sebelum ia dapat menenagkan hatinya, dan mencoba untuk bersabar dengan pria menyebalkan yang ada di depanya.

 _'Tarik nafas…. Keluarkan! Fuh~'_

 _'UCHIHA SASUKE— RASAKAN JURUS PELETAN MAUTKUUUUU'_

 _'HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA'_

 _._

 _._

"Uchiha-san. Apa kau tidak kasihan denganku. Aku ini sangat rapuh dan mudah sakit, Uhuk-Uhuk." Naruto berpura-pura batuk. Tapi Sasuke hanya tertawa oleh ulah konyol wanita di depannya.

"kumohon… ijinkan aku memakainya hanya saat syuting. Ngh, dingin sekali," Naruto mencoba membujuk dengan wajah super melas, tampang rapuh, dan memohon.

Sasuke hanya mendengus sambil tertawa ringan oleh ulahnya.

' _cukup menghibur. Badut murahan,'_

"Ayolah, aku mohon, aku mohon, aku mohon…" Naruto kemudian duduk disamping Sasuke, sambil melanjutkan aksinya.

"Aku sejak awal sudah ragu untuk menyewa model tidak professional sepertimu." Kata Sasuke akhirnya. "Aku tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan kedua dengan menerimamu lagi," Lagi-lagi celetukan sadis itu keluar dari mulut Sang direktur. Tetapi efek wabah omongan nyelekit ala Sasuke yang sejak tadi ia terima, menjadikan antibody Naruto kebal terhadap serangan-serangan selanjutnya. Bahkan uacapan pedasnya kini telah menjadi lagu di telinga Naruto.

"Aku mohon~!… Please, please.." Naruto terus mendekati dan memperpendek jaraknya dengan istilah lebih tepat _ndusel_ pada Sasuke _,_ hingga kini lenganya telah menempel pada lengan Sasuke.

"Berhenti mendekatiku… Kau membuatku gatal!" Sasuke kembali membuat jarak dengan cara bergeser. Tapi bagaimanapun, urat malu Naruto yang telah ia giling jadi bakso urat, menjadikanya lebih gigih sampai bertrasformasi menjadi manusia bermuka tembok. Hingga membuatnya tetap kokoh dan getol merepet- _pet_.

"Uchiha-san?" Naruto megedip-ngedipkan matanya berkali-kali seperti orang kelilipan.

"Kau menjijikan! Pergi! Melihat jaket pink bunga-bunga norak milikmu membuat mataku sakit. Dasar gadis miskin. Apa kau tidak punya uang untuk membeli baju yang lebih layak?" Kata Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto untuk menciptakan jarak di antara mereka.

Titik kesabaran dan kemurahan hati Naruto mendadak habis. Naruto yang tidak terima jaket pemberian ayahnya dihina oleh laki-laki menyebalkan itu, akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Kalau iya kenapa? Kau mau membelikanku?" Kata Naruto geram.

"Tentu saja, aku akan menjadi dermawan yang menyantuni para fakir miskin sepertimu!"

Tidak dapat menahan amarahnya lagi. Naruto langsung mengarahkan tekanan kuat pada lengan Sasuke untuk mendorongnya jauh-jauh.

 _BUGH_

''DASAR TEME BRENSEK!"

 _DASH…._

 _SREK…._

"Heh? Kursinya… bergerak?"

Naruto dan Sasuke terdiam dan tidak berani bergerak. Karena kursi yang mereka duduki tiba-tiba bergeser sedikit oleh dorongan Naruto.

"Dobe, jangan bergerak! Ini bukan kursi. Ini kereta salju. Sedikit saja pergerakan, kita akan jatuh ke bawah," Kata Sasuke dengan intuisi kewaspadaan penuh.

"Jadi lebih baik kita berdiri dari kursi i—"

Krak..

Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Bunyi retakan salju terdengar di telinga mereka.

 _Zrak…_

Kursi tersebut mulai menunjukan ketidak seimbangan dengan posisi miring 30 drajat yang mereka rasakan saat ini.

"Dobe pengangan padaku!"

"Ada apa?" Naruto bertanya dengan polosnya.

"LAKUKAN SAJA PERIN—"

 _SRUT…_

 _ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSS_

"HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Jerit mereka memekakan telinga.

Meluncur bagai peluru menggunakan kursi yang mereka naiki. Menggesek salju licin dengan kecepatan hampir 80 km/h. Sergapan udara dingin, dan kecuraman exstrim yang sedang mereka lintasi, membuat otak tidak berfungsi dan hanya mampu memberikan respon jeritan.

"HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, APA INI? INI BUKAN BANGKU. INI KERETA LUNCUUUUUR….." Kata Naruto di tengah-tengah situasi mereka.

"Apa kau tuli Dobe. Aku sudah mengatakannya pada WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Kursi yang ternyata Kereta luncur, kini tengah menuruni tebing belakang yang sangat berbahaya dengan berbagai ancaman yang menghadang mereka.

"TUHAN TOLONG AKUUUUU… HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, AKU AKAN MATI… TIDAK AKU TIDAK MAU MATI DENGAN PRIA SADIS INIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII," Kata Naruto dalam jeritannya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang, tidak ingin mati bersama wanita stress yang sok suci seperti HWAAAA KITA AKAN MENABRAK POHON… TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Tanpa mereka sadari, di depan mereka tengah menghadang sebuah pohon cemara besar di tengah jalan. Naruto yang berada di belakang Sasuke, langsung merangkul Sasuke dengan erat dan memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke yang merasakan pelukan Naruto dari belakang, memanfaatkan situasi tersebut untuk memberikan beban berat pada posisi sebelah kiri untuk membelokan kereta mereka.

 _SREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

Dan berhasil.

"Huft~ Sukurlah bisa berbeloOOOOOOOO WAAAAA…."

Dan ancaman terakhir mereka.

Sebuah jurang besar dengan kedalaman 200 m dari permukaan salju yang mereka lintasi saat ini. Dengan dasar berupa sungai aliran deras dan dingin, yang pastinya mematikan segala mahluk berdarah panas yang nekat berenang di sana.

"Naruto! Pegangan erat!" Kata Sasuke memperingatkan.

Tanpa perintah lebih lanjut, wanita yang ada di belakangnya langsung mengencangkan rangkulanya yang sejak awal telah erat. Pastinya membuat Sasuke sesak nafas dan menyesal memberikan perintah itu.

Sasuke langsung mempererat cengkramanya pada dua besi melengkung di depanya yang ia gunakan seolah kemudi kereta.

 _SRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—K_

Kereta luncur telah kehilangan pijakanya, melayang terbang mengudara. Bagai karpet terbang Aladin dan putri Jazmin. Sasuke dan Naruto kini tengah terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi. Melewati dan mengawasi dasaran jurang curam dengan kedalaman 200 m dibawah mereka. Sungguh karya Tuhan yang Maha Esa. Bila tidak dalam kondisi nyawa berada di ujung tanduk, mungkin mereka tengah bersorak ria menyaksikan keagungan alam yang sungguh menakjubkan. Aliran sungai deras dan murni yang mengalir diantaranya. Mengawasi batuan-batuan keras nan tajam yang berada di sekitarnya. Berharap tidak satupun dari batuan itu menggores maupun menyentuhnya.

"HAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

 _DASHSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS…_

Dan akhirnya, mereka telah mencapai tanah daratan sisi lain dari tebing. Tapi hal tersebut tidaklah lama

 _DUAG_

 _DASSSSHG_

 _DASSSSSSSSS_

 _DUAGSSSSSSSSHHHHH_

Sebuah gundukan salju menghangi mereka dan mementalkan tubuh mereka dengan keras.

Kereta dan kedua orang yang menaikinya terpental dan mendarat dengan posisi saling berjauhan.

Naruto meluncur tengkurap secara tidak elit dengan posisi masih dengan mulut terbuka.

"Engh… Wek… Juh… aku makan salju." Naruto meludahkan salju tertelan yang mencair dalam mulut. "Hidungku sakit… Hemh.. Ini dimana ya?" sambil mengelus puncak hidungnya yang sakit.

"Aku tidak tahu. Ponselku tidak terhubung sinyal sama sekali. Coba lihat milikmu," Kata sebuah suara yang Naruto tahu dari pria menyebalkan yang dari tadi bersamanya. Naruto berdiri sambil membersihkan bajunya dari salju-salju yang melekat menyerupai pasir putih tapi lebih ringan dan basah.

Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mngecek kondisinya.

"Ponselku malah mati. He-he-he…. Batreinya habis." Kata Naruto mencoba menghidupkan kembali ponselnya dengan menekan tombol power berkali-kali.

"Hey Dobe… Bantu aku!" Kata Sasuke dari posisinya.

"Sudah minta bantuan malah ngejek. Dasar Teme!"

Naruto mendekati Sasuke yang saat ini dalam posisi kaki tertindih oleh kreta luncur yang membawa mereka pada tempat di antabranta ini.

"Ok aku akan mengangkatnya… Hiayak!" Naruto berhasil mengangkat kreta luncur berat itu dalam sekali percobaan.

' _Woh… kuat juga,'_ Pikir Sasuke.

Kemudian menggesernya dengan hati-hati untuk menyingkirkanya dari kaki Sasuke.

"Ah.." Kata Sasuke setelah menyadari kondisinya. Kaki Sasuke tertimpa besi keras hingga menyebabakan luka menganga dan cukup dalam pada paha kanannya. Darah segar meluncur deras pada luka tersebut, membuat Sasuke memejamkan matanya untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ini adalah salah satu upaya untuk membertahankan stastusnya sebagai Mr. Cool sepanjang masa.

Sasuke mencoba berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya, tapi darah malah semakin deras keluar dari luka menganga di pahanya, menodai salju putih dengan warna merah darah. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan memilih duduk seperti posisi semula.

"Aku tidak bisa berjalan. Bisa-bisa aku kehabisan darah di tengah perjalanan,"

Naruto yang telat menyadari hal tersebut langsung terbelak dan khawatir dengan kondisi Sasuke.

"Hah? Uchiha-san…. Kakimu berdarah? Ba-agaimana ini. Aku tidak bawa obat," Kata Naruto dengan polosnya. Sasuke hanya mampu menghela nafas pelan oleh telatnya respon Naruto terhadap kondisinya.

"DEMI APA kau mencemaskan tidak bawa obat saat ini. Tuhan! Kau harusnya lebih cemas akan keberadaan kita. Aku tidak tau kita sekarang ada di mana Dobe sialan! Awww," Kata Sasuke sambil memegangi kakinya yang berdenyut oleh amarahnya pada wanita didepanya. Terjebak dengan orang paling tolol sedunia, persetan dengan title .

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi mencari bantuan," Kata Naruto yang rupanya tidak marah sama sekali oleh perkataan Sasuke. Aksi Debus cocot tersebut, sudah membuktikan, bahwa Naruto telah menguasai jurus kekebalan untuk _cocot mak jlebnya_ Sasuke.

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku!" Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba melunak. Jujur, dalam kondisi terluka dan merasa tidak berguna saat ini, apabila Naruto meninggalkanya. Mau tidak mau ia mengakui bahwa dirinya takut. Ia takut sendirian, di daerah yang tidak pernah ia ketahui dan situasi yang tak pernah ia alami. Jadi, apapun yang terjadi Naruto tidak boleh meinggalkanya.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kau tidak bisa berjalan!"

"Bawa aku!" Kata Sasuke cepat.

Srak….srak…..srak…

Suara sebuah benda padat yang merupakan besi pijakan kreta salju yang bergesekan dengan salju tebal. Saat ini Naruto tengah menarik kereta salju dengan sebuah tali yang ia temukan tergantung rapi di belakang kereta. Tali tersebut ia lilitkan pada bagian depan kereta dengan kuat, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan dengan dirinya menjadi penarik kereta sedangkan Sasuke dengan santainya menjadi penumpang di atasnya. Satu persatu langkah berat yang ia ambil, di dahului dengan sumpah serampah pada orang yang tengah duduk asik di atas kereta salju tersebut. Sama sekali tidak peduli dengan penderitaan Naruto yang menyeret kereta dengan beban melebihi berat badannya.

"Aku merasa seperti anjing," Kata Naruto menyindir penumang yang kini asik menertawakan penderitaannya.

"Bukan anjing Dobe! Tapi serigala penarik kereta salju…. Ha-ha-ha…" Kata Sasuke menyalak dalam posisi duduk berselonjor nyaman di atas kereta.

Sayaganya tawa riang Sasuke tidak berlangsung lama. Beberapa jam kemudian Sasuke tidak lagi dalam posisi duduk. Kepalanya pusing oleh karena pendarahan yang tidak kunjung berhenti. Maka ia memilih untuk tidur meringkuk di atas kereta luncur (Karena kereta tersebut hanya memiliki panjang 120 cm, dan tidak memungkinkan Sasuke untuk dapat berbaring lurus).

Naruto menghentikan laju kereta dan menemui Sasuke untuk mengecek kondisinya.

"Teme.. Kau tidak apa-apa.. Darahnya terus menerus keluar… Kau bisa kehabisan darah kalau seperti ini," Kata Naruto panik sambil memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang pucat dan bibirnya yang membiru.

"Lepaskan dasiku Dobe!" Perintah Sasuke dalam suara yang bergetar oleh karena kedinginan. "Ikatkan itu di lukaku dengan kencang untuk menghentikan pendarahan. Tak kukira separah ini."

Naruto segera menurut dan melakukan apa yang dipeintahkan Sasuke dengan cepat dan tanggap. Melilitkan dasi hitam milik Sasuke pada luka menganga di paha sang pria.

"Sudah, tapi kita harus segera menemukan tempat istirahat. Langit mulai gelap…." Naruto mengawasi kondisi langit yang mulai minim cahaya menandakan malam akan segera tiba.

"Kalau begitu, cepat gerakan kakimu!" Perintah kasar Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi perkataan kasar itu keluar lagi. Naruto berdiri dengan jengkel, mengambil tali untuk menarik kereta salju dan meneruskan perjalanan.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Lanjutanya di wattpad**

 **.**

 **Kunjungi akun-ku Cup Chocochip**

 **dengan judul cerita 'Mencairnya Pangeran Salju'**

 **Sampai jumpa di sana...**

* * *

.

 **Atau kalian bisa meunggu pada hari SafOnixday selanjutnya (15 juli 2017)**

Atau Review sebanyak-banyaknya….

Siapa tau saya berubah pikiran lalu up date nanti. He-he-he…..

salam SfNL muah

Cup Chocochip

panggil Ruru saja (itu nama asliku). Soalnya nama Ochi udah ada yang pakai (senpai sebelah).


End file.
